cis the war reconstructed
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: the droid army led by a new commander decides to fight the empire and bring freedom once and for all. rated t for violence and dark themes may change to m. On hold due to lack of ideas. Need ideas from reviews. On hold.
1. a new war

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for the first chapter of Cis, war reconstructed. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas arts do.**

"Strange, my projections didn't estimate there would be a confederate fleet in orbit of Geonosis. We must investigate their flagship." General Kalani said as the Sheathipede- class shuttle came out of hyperspace. In front of the shuttle was 5 Munificent class frigates and 1 Recusant class destroyer. The super tactual droid could see dozens of other warships being built on shipyards. The wreckage of imperial warships hung in the air. The shuttle landed in the Recusant's hanger as the General and his battle droids got off.

The General began his trek to the ship's bridge before he was stopped by 2 B1 battle droids. Despite their behavior they didn't flinch and stared, their E-5 blasters held at the ready. 1 of them spoke, their voice more deeper and intimidating them regular battle droids.

"General Kalani greetings, please state your business on the _Patriot's fist._ Supreme commander Albelis is busy on the bridge. He has given us orders to guard the entrance to the Bridge." The tactual droid was perplexed before he responded as his battle droids looked at each other confused.

"I calculated that General Albelis was killed fighting pirates in the outer rim. I request a meeting with the General then" The battle droids nodded and led the General into the bridge. Kalani was taken back by how the destroyer's bridge was crewed by more battle droids. Despite this the General saw Albelis standing at the window. The general had black hair, a saber hung from his waist and his uniform had the Separatist symbol on his shoulders on his uniform. The general noted that Nicole, The General's Commando droid and one of his close friends stood next to him. The droid has reinforced armor, a modified e-5 and vibroblade on her back, and black markings denoting her Status. The commando droid turned before speaking to the supreme commander.

"Albelis we have an old friend here. I thought the Commander gave you both orders to stand guard B1-Z268." The battle droid bowed its head before Albelis held up his hand.

"Nicole its fine, Kalani I thought you were on Agamar when the shutdown command happened. I see you have noticed the Droid army and the Confederate navy is still active. We are preparing for a massive attack on the imperial forces on the planet Lothal. I have heard reports that a group of rebels are causing trouble for the empire in that sector. And the droid army is ready to reinforce them. I want to free the galaxy from those war mongers in the empire." The Tactual droid spoke up as the Battle droids around him continued typing, oblivious to the speech around them. Kalani knew that Albelis was a skilled mechanic as well as Strategist. Dooku had seen him make the droids smarter, faster, deadly and better in every way. He also had a history of being able to make due with any force given to him, although some battles required him to spend months in it. He was skilled at finding weakness in the smallest of places, he also knew somethings of the force although he wasn't skilled enough to outclass Dooku, Grievous, Ventress or the others.

"Supreme commander there is less than a 1 percent chance of victory against such forces. I fail to see your reasoning." Albelis laughed as the droids got ready to jump.

"Kalani, you always did cling to logic although I can't blame you, it's your programming. The droid army was designed to fight against Tyranny's such as the empire and it has been our duty to free the oppressed from things like this. I'm tired of being labeled evil because of my side. I joined the Separatists because I wanted to change things. I want to be the good guy now and if that means doing what is suicide then I will do it. People need hope and we can help the rebels get said hope. So, my friend is you in… or out?"

Author notes

 **I wanted this story to exist since I saw the last battle. I will explain things about the droids being better in episode 2. Updates will be on the weekends. Until then lighting wolf out!**


	2. zeta protocol

**Summary/disclaimer: Welcome to another chapter of: The war Reconstructed. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas arts do.**

"Hmm so this is Zeta station? Looks like they aren't expecting an attack. T-96 deploy the first wave of droids and tell them to secure the command center. I want all Tactual data copied and transferred to the _Patriot's fist's_ Databanks." Albelis said as he looked over a hologram from the station. Several C-9979 dropships flew towards the station as a Star destroyer came out to Challenge the separatist fleet. Albelis barely blinked as he spoke.

"Fire the main guns and target their bridge. Order our vulture droids to support the dropships, they fall and our forces are done for." The turbo lasers on the Recusant- class light destroyer opened fire as the Munificent supported their flagship with laser fire. The 5 dropships landed in the hanger of the station as dozens of B1 and B2 battle droids marched down the ramp. The droids sliced through the door and marched into the hallway. Several Stormtroopers came out as the battle droids fired. Several troopers died as the battle droids and the Stormtroopers began to open fire on each other.

"Status of the invasion forces on the station?" Albelis asked as the _Patriot's_ _Fist_ began to break the shields on the destroyer. A battle droid spoke up.

"80 percent of all imperial forces on the station have been dealt with, Commander. The boarding party has also managed to slice the self-destruct with enough time to get out." Albelis nodded as the destroyer began to get damaged from the fire as the Recusant class- light destroyer finished the imperial ship off with its main turbo laser.

Albelis turned to the hologram as he watched b1 battle droids entered the room and fired upon the Stormtroopers within, killing them. The oom class battle droid commander began to download the data as the dropships returned to the Lucrehulk class battle ship which deployed them.

Albelis watched the data roll in as the space station exploded, Taking the star destroyers being built on them with the station. The Separatist Supreme Commander was interrupted by Nicole as the Commando Droid walked over.

"Commander we have gotten in contact with the Phoenix fleet as ordered and we have sent the data to them as well." Albelis nodded as Commander Sato appeared on the ships holo projector.

"This data is highly needed. Thank you very much. But I must ask why help us and who are you?" Albelis looked at his battle droids before speaking.

"Supreme Commander Albelis of the Separatist alliance, Commander Sato. I would like to help you. I'm sick of the empire taking and hurting people and the Separatists wanted to free people during the clone wars, I believe in freeing people from the empire. I will transmit a location where I believe we can speak freely. If you accept meet me there. I will be waiting" And with that he turned the hologram projector off.

Author notes

 **Ok this takes place during season 3 if people are guessing. Also, it will be intersecting with the show. Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Until then lighting wolf out!**


	3. boarding action

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of War Reconstructed. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas arts.**

"Hmm interesting. Kalani, prepare the rocket droids for battle and get the ship ready for boarding. Agent Kallus has made a mistake I plan to exploit." Albelis said as the Cis supreme commander as the Isb agent's destroyer hovered a mile away. A minute later Rocket droids and vulture droids filled the air as they fired open the destroyer, damaging the shields. The _Patriot's fist_ latched onto the destroyer and battle droids, super battle droids and droidikas moved onto the destroyer through a docking tube.

The super battle droids were the first to enter as the Supers fired upon the Stormtroopers, killing dozens as they returned fire and managed to destroy a few. Droidikas followed, 4 fired on the Stormtroopers and managed to gun down dozens. Albelis turned to Kalani as the super tactual droid moved onto the ship with a group of magna guards. The super Tactual droid began to shoot his e-5 at the Stormtroopers just as a group of battle droids and Super battle droids reached the bridge.

"Cut your way in, I have calculated over 500 troopers on board this vessel have been slain. We have only lost 90 super battle droids." The battle droids cut their way in as the Stormtroopers within opened fire. The battle droids entered first, several being gunned down but returning fire and slaying the majority of the Stormtroopers on board were slain. Kallus watched as a squad of 4 super battle droids walked in, one plugged in a data chip which began to down load data as the droids began to flood onto the destroyer. 200 super battle droids and super battle droids flooded through the boarding tube, gunning down the Stormtroopers as they went to reinforce the droids already on the ship.

"Sir, I have concluded that within 4 minutes' imperial reinforcements will be coming." A oom class battle droid commander reported as the Commander looked out at the damaged, burning destroyer. He turned back to look at his Tactual droid as the super battle droid squad and Kalani entered the Recusant class destroyer's bridge.

"Sir we have the Tactual data, I calculate 1000 Stormtroopers have been slain, you want me to order reinforcements to board the destroyer?" A oom class battle droid commander said as it looked up from its command terminal.

"No bd-72, I want our forces returned to this ship. We have two minutes before an Imperial counter attack happens and I don't want to be caught in their cross fire." The battle droid nodded and began to send orders for the remaining droid forces to fall back. The droid army marched back through the docking hatch, leaving dead troopers, broken droids and destroyed hallways behind them.

A minute later the _Patriot's fist_ was gone into hyperspace just imperial star destroyers entered the area. Kallus pulled himself from his hiding spot 30 seconds later.

Author notes

 **Ok not my best but I'm still thinking about how to make this story, I will be updating this story again on Monday but for now this is all I got. Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. War conference

**Time for another chapter of War Reconstructed. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas**

 **arts do.**

 **(CIS flagship** _ **, Lucrehulk**_ **class battleship,** _ **Resurgent**_ **)**

Albelis watched a Recusant class light destroyer fly past the window as it took up a defensive position alongside 8 others and 12 Munificent class frigates as a Sheathipede class transport shuttle settled in the _Resurgent's_ hanger.

"Commander Albelis, they have arrived."

A Nemoidian said as Albelis nodded.

"Escort General Kalani and Major Nicole to the conference room."

Albelis ordered as the aide nodded and left as Albelis left the bridge and passed several B1s as the battle droids stood upright as he passed dozens of the droids and walked to a lift guarded by 2 Super Battle Droids as he entered the lift.

"Sir, they are being escorted to the conference room as we speak and new army and navy units are being constructed as you ordered."

Albelis heard over his comlink as the lift reached the floor and he stepped out as 2 Magnaguards took up escort positions as he walked past dozens of more B1s as he entered a conference room where the Magnaguards stopped and stood guard at the door.

"General, Major, glad you were able to return from your assignments unharmed…. Have you been briefed on our next operation of this war?"

Albelis asked as he took a seat and looked at the Super Tactical Droid and Commando Droid as Kalani spoke up.

"You have ordered for a full-scale assault on Naboo, then a tactical strike on Utapau and then considered strikes at Cato Nemonia and Scipio and Muunilinst… I only see reasoning for 2 of these strikes…"

Kalani put in as Albelis spoke up.

"Naboo is where Sidious was born, making it personal to him… And the Cis first invaded there, it would show major strength…. Cato Nemonia and Scipio are simple, the Separatist alliance needs funds for its war and a senate to make political decisions… As for Muunilinst, same thing… Nicole, are our forces at high enough military strength for our assaults?"

The Supreme Commander asked as Nicole nodded before speaking.

"Yes, infantry units have just rolled off the factory line and the ship yards are producing our fleet on schedule…. We will need more territory if we are to increase the size of our forces, however."

Nicole pointed out as Albelis nodded.

"Kalani, I am granting you command of the _Patriot's Fist_ , you are to carry out an assault on the planet Umbara, some of our former allies there will assist you in liberating the planet. Nicole, you have your assignment, I will carry out the assault on Naboo personally."

Albelis ordered as the General stood and spoke.

"The odds of success on the campaign are-…"

Kalani spoke up as Albelis held up a hand.

"I know that, General, you are free to detach your forces and position from the Separatist alliance at any time…. But know that doing so will result in you being stripped of your position as a general of the Confederacy army…"

Albelis pointed out as the Super Tactical Droid considered his options.

"I will carry out the assault and report any progress I make."

Kalani said as Albelis nodded as the General left the room.

"Did your teams track him down yet?"

Albelis asked as a hologram of a red skinned Nightbrother appeared on the conference table as Nicole nodded.

"Yet, but we have not yet decided on the best way to approach him yet… Are you sure these plans you have decided on will work?"

Nicole asked as the Cis was silent for a minute before he spoke up.

"Yes, we need someone who knows Sidious as well as he knows himself and besides, we don't even know if cloning someone like who we want to clone is possible… I'll be leading the assault on Naboo personally, the _Resurgent_ will be my flagship from now on, we've lost too many Lucrehulk class warships during the war to lose the _Resurgent_ now… Did the crew confirm that the ship is fully stocked and all Vulture Droids, infantry and MMT and AAT units are loaded?"

Albelis asked as Nicole nodded as Albelis nodded and left the conference room.

"I've sent your requested forces… If you can bring him in alive, let me know… If not, contact me."

Albelis said as Nicole nodded and left for a turbo lift down to the hanger as 4 Munificent class frigates and a Providence class Carrier/destroyer moved out of the Confederacy fleet as Nicole's shuttle raced for the Providence class Destroyer.

"Good luck, Major."

Albelis said as he took a turbolift up to the bridge and signaled for one of the pilots to jump to hyperspace as 11 Munificent frigates and 4 Recusant class destroyers surrounded the Lucrehulk class battleship as it jumped to hyperspace followed by the Confederacy armada as Albelis took his seat in his command chair.

"Commander Albelis to all Droid Captains, your orders upon arrival are this: surround the _Resurgent_ and form a defensive shield, do not advance on the Imperial fleet, they outgun us and will destroy our fleet before we can form a battle line… The Vulture Droid and Hyena Bomber units are to execute strafing runs on the imperial capital ships and to defend ours… You are all to bombard the imperial fleet from long range… The _Resurgent_ is both the armies' command center and the fleet's flagship in this battle… That is all."

Albelis ordered as the Confederate fleet continued its travel to Naboo as Albelis recounted the last time the planet was invaded.

'It won't be like that, we aren't fighting peaceful protesters or Gunguns… We're fighting Imperial soldiers who aren't used to fighting an unending army… We will prevail…'

Albelis reassured himself as the fleet continued on its trip, Albelis thought back to Kalani and Nicole.

"They had better handle their assignments or this war will be over before a single month…"

Albelis muttered.

 **Author notes**

 **And I've finally wrote another chapter for this story… I will be updating it soon but this chapter is all I have for now. The CIS has a few plans up its sleeves and Albelis is spear heading the military… Next chapter will be in a few weeks. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
